Dying Is The Next Best Adventure
by doctorspockable
Summary: A series of drabbles based around characters' deaths. Not entirely sure what the ratings mean, but I've rated it K because I'm assuming it means the same as U in movie terms.
1. Ginny

**AN: I love Ginny, don't flame me 'cos I wrote her death first. I got the idea for writing these from a competition the Facebook page "The Order of the Phoenix", who are having a competion atm. I've written 3 so far, about Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Lovegood. Please, please review and don't be shy to request if you want hear about a character. Of course, if the death is already written in canon then there is very little I can change e.g Cedric, Sirius. :(**

1 - Ginny.

"Ginny!"  
>She turned, almost in slow-motion towards the car which was screeching towards her; almost in slower motion than before she turned her back on it, accepting the inevitable as she protected her stomach. The 4x4 ploughed over her, leaving only a stunned silence as the crowd turned to look. Harry darted over, tears streaming down his cheeks as he fought against the urge to vomit. Luckily Hermione had taken James and Albus away the moment she saw Ginny strewn across the road. Ron was stunned, curled up over on the other pathway in the foetal position, a Muggle man watching over him.<p>

It was over quickly for Ginny... unfortunately for Harry, it was never over. It played continuously in his mind, usually at the most inconvenient of times. He heard the scream, saw the car screech to a stop- He'd been holding Al's hand, that's why he wasn't able to rescue her. Ginny was pregnant again; that's why she hadn't Apparated. They'd been looking forward to being parents to another beautiful child: Gin had pronounced her wish for a girl so often you could almost feel the oestrogen pouring out of her. Lily Luna. That's the name they'd picked, together, but now it was never meant to be.


	2. Hermione

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I'll put up three this first time, but so long as I keep getting reviews and suggestions I'll keep putting up about once a week or something, unless I get inspiration myself and write one :) Thanks for reading!**

2 - Hermione

It was ironic, really, how Hermione's favourite place in the world was the library. Stacking books along the shelves in the Transfiguration section had been a long and arduous task, and Madam Pince had long since gone to dinner. Hermione had shrugged off petitions to come with her, claiming that she wasn't hungry, and got straight onto the paperwork. The sun had clearly set when she heard a muffled bang from behind some shelves. Staggering up from her seat, Hermione wandered over to see what had caused it; Peeves was at work, pushing books off the top shelf for her to clear up again. Hermione felt like crying as she started at once, climbing the ladder to replace the heavy tome. As she neared the top, she lost balance and fell, the book in hand speeding her fall so fast she had no time to cast _Arresto Momento_. She had no idea how long she lay there, gasping for breath, rapidly losing consciousness before a shock of red hair appeared in front of her eyes. "Ron..." She gasped, closing her eyes for the last time; a lone tear escaping as Ron threw himself over her, shoulders heaving.


	3. Mrs Lovegood

**AN: Don't forget to review or suggest characters :D**

3 - Mrs Lovegood.

"Luna, can you go and check on the potion? There's a good girl."  
>As Luna wandered back through the house to her mother's workshop, the faint smell of a potion gone wrong filled the room and made the slight 9-year-old dizzy. She stumbled, something which did not escape her mother's notice; Mrs Lovegood ran towards her and saw the smoke fill the doorway. She lifted her wand and said "This should fix it!"... Of course, that was the last thing Luna ever heard her mother say again. She saw a jet of purple light hit the cauldron, but instead of dissipating, the smoke grew thicker in the ensuing explosion. The jet ricocheted off the many pieces of shrapnel, finally hitting her mother in the chest while Luna cowered in a corner.<p>

She never forgot the look on her father's face when he came home from work that day. She vowed never to cause such anguish to her own husband, but did not forget her mother's wish that she should live true to herself.


	4. Tonks and Lupin

**AN: I wish these two had never died in the first place :( RIP Lupin and Tonks.  
><strong>

4 - Lupin and Tonks

Mr and Mrs Lupin stood back-to-back in the crowded entrance Hall as jets of light from enemy wands streamed over their heads, missing by inches. Nymphadora, or Tonks (she preferred to be known by her maiden name), felled an oncoming Death Eater just as the stairs caved in; Remus jumped away, only to be shot down by Yaxley as he made his escape. His wife keened when she felt his loss: she had put everything aside to be his wife when other would have shunned him for being a werewolf. Turning, she saw his form lying crumpled underneath the debris of the stairs. She ran towards him, only to spot Bellatrix Lestrange stand screaming with laughter in a corner. Lips taut with rage, Tonks started to duel with her aunt; the other witch snarled and fought back even harder: it seemed this duel was personal. When the Dark Lord's voice echoed through the night towards Hogwarts, Bellatrix took the opportunity to finish her niece – "Avada Kedavra!" she screeched, hair billowing in all directions as an extraordinary wind flew past to claim Tonks' life. Bellatrix stood triumphant for a moment, savouring her victory over her sister Andromeda and her mudblood husband, before running off towards the Forbidden Forest to await the death of Harry Potter at the Dark Lord's hand.


	5. Fang

**AN: Please review! :)**

5 - Fang

Hagrid heaved great racking sobs as he carried his best friend and long-time companion to his grave. Fang had long since been perfectly healthy; this last winter had carried with it another bout of influenza which made its annual course through the school from the dungeons to the peak of the Astronomy tower. Even Hagrid had gotten sick, but a Pepper-Up Potion from Madam Pomfrey had sorted him out soon enough. They had sat together by the fire, barely daring to hope that Fang might make it through the next season. All the way through December, then January he'd been fine; it struck the first week of February when they were least expecting it. Madam Pomfrey's potions stock was depleted and Professor Avila was sick herself, so Fang had had to get through the brunt of the worst himself, lying prone on Hagrid's bed while Hagrid bustled constantly in and out with firewood. Eventually though, the sickness got to the very inside of his lungs and there was nothing anyone could do; Hagrid sat by his side, stroking him and keeping him warm. On Valentine's morning, Hagrid woke to find Fang was breathing no more. He took him out and buried him next to Buckbeak and Aragog, wondering when he would finally join them and how he could possibly break the news to Teddy and Victoire.


	6. Lockhart

**AN: Please review; I need to know if what I'm doing is any good!**

6 - Lockhart

Lockhart always wondered why such a famous man as himself lived in a hospital; the Healers laughed amongst themselves and told him it was to keep him safe from the mob of fans outside. But try as he might, he just couldn't remember why he had been put in there in the first place... he'd regained a few of his memories, such as his name, but that one constantly evaded him. Every so often, he would get a letter from a one Gladys Gudgeon – another "fan", the Healers said – but as he never understood the concept, they left him alone with his thoughts as he pondered the contents of the letter. He never replied; he never knew what to put. One day, a bright red envelope came swooping into the ward with the rest of the mail: nobody noticed it went missing until he screamed, clutching at his chest as he cringed underneath his bed, having fallen off in shock. The Healer-in-Charge rushed over, but a minute later he was dead from a heart attack. "Such a Muggle cause of death," she tutted, leaving her deputy to contact the family.


End file.
